


Safe

by lexiember



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Ew, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiember/pseuds/lexiember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dream of Sgrub most nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> lol  
> this is a birthday present for my friend Nadia who i lov v dearly and she likes gamkar and so yeah

You dream of Sgrub most nights. The insanity that ensued over the years of your life you wasted playing that stupid fucking game. But when you really think about it, you spent years of your life hauled up in your hive, terrified of someone finding out about your blood colour, spending the nights on your husktop yelling to Sollux about computer programmes that you couldn’t comprehend.

And now you’re safe, really shockingly safe and you can yell at Sollux to his face and you spend your nights curled up in bed with Gamzee because that’s when the humans sleep. Some trolls still refuse to change their nocturnal habits, with Vriska and Terezi gallivanting around at all hours.

But whenever you find yourself dreaming about Sgrub it doesn’t matter how close Gamzee is and how safe you are in this new world, your heart still pounds and you find yourself lying awake in a cold sweat at 3am after watching your friends die again and again in front of your eyes.

The silly clown next to you still makes you feel better though. You both went through your adult moults – all 12 of you did. The humans kind of went through a similar thing – Dave called it ‘puberty’ and his voice is a lot deeper now. You’re all bigger than the humans now too, with even you a foot taller than Jake – the tallest. Gamzee towers over everyone (aside Feferi, who spends most of her time in the sea with Eridan anyway), and he still intimidates some of them but he could never intimidate you. Not when you know every little trick to subdue him.

You gave up on quadrants not long after you arrived here. Most trolls still hold onto them – using kismesissitude as an effect method of stress relief before retreating to their moirails to lick their wounds in peace and quiet. You don’t need that. Every time you read a romance novel now you can’t help but think that all of their problems could be solved with simplicity of human romance. John kisses Roxy but she still paps him when he’s sad but they still fight.

“Calm down my flushed diamond,” Gamzee mumbles sleepily and pulls you closer to him. You don’t know how he can tell you’re panicking in his sleep, but he can.

You try to steady your breathing and bury your face in Gamzee’s chest. His cool highblood fingertips skate down your back before settling on your waist so he can hug you close. You feel him nuzzle into your hair, brushing your horns lightly and making your chirp softly.

“That’s it,” Gamzee drawls. He knows all of your sensitive parts – mostly because they’re sensitive to every troll, but he knows just how to touch you so you feel on top of the world. He rubs his thumb ever so gently over your grub scars, mindful of his pointed nails and you sigh and shiver, every once tense muscle now lax, your nightmare drifting from memory.

Sgrub was possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had in your entire life, but really, when you think about it, without that god awful game you wouldn’t be here. You don’t even know if you would be alive, you wouldn’t have been able to escape the drones forever on Alternia. You wouldn’t have met Dave and John and Rose and Jade and the rest of your infuriating human pals. You wouldn’t even be able to yell at Sollux to his face.

And you wouldn’t have Gamzee in this quadrant-fuck of a relationship. And you wouldn’t be this blissfully happy.


End file.
